A client may send requests for data stored in a database. Databases may serve as persistent storage for clients. For example, a client may send a query to the database, and the database may execute the query and send a result set back to the client. The time it takes a database to process a query and send the result set of the query back to the client may be significant. Accordingly, it may be desirable to reduce an overall time necessary to load data from the database.